EMI
E.M.I. (or Eternal Memory Interface) '''is a Gynoid built by Foundation X to be used as their personal Kamen Rider, however having rebelled, she now lives at the Wayne Manor, slowly developing her own personality. She is the Fourth User of the Eternal Gaia Memory. Skills and Abilities Using her inbuilt Lost Driver, Emi has the ability to transform into '''Kamen Rider Eternal, and in the form, Emi has Super Human Strength, above average agility, and the ability to charge her punches and kicks with blue flame like energy. She also has the ability in this form to use the Unicorn Gaia memory to initiate a Rider Punch known as, Unicorn Hell Spiral, where her fist is enveloped in a spiral cone of energy before impacting the target. This version of Eternal's Maximum driver, is the Eternal Whirlwind Kick, where Eternal deals a flaming kick to her target's neck, before a Cyclone of the same flame energy envelopes her and deals damage to the enemy. Outside of her Eternal abilities, Emi has been shown to be a fast learner, and to have advanced knowledge of how house electrical systems work, as she built an underground "Club house" with power routed from the Manor in a matter of hours. Personality While her personality is still growing, she's been shown to be shy thus far, atleast while talking to people she thinks might become friends with her eventually. She's easily amused for the most part, and easily excited, an example of this being when she found out she was actually able to eat food, and that alot of it tasted amazing. When talking to those she consider close, a very whimsical and curious side, trying her best to explore and find out new things with them. She considers most of the people whom live at the manor, even the ones she hasn't met yet, as part of her family since she was so easily welcomed into the home. She'll defend the people she considers her family with an reckless fierceness doing stupid or otherwise risky things in her attempts to rescue or protect people, often acting on the first impulse that comes to mind as opposed to thinking of any real strategy. History The result of a collaboration between Foundation X, and the rogue robotics group DARK, providing stolen plans from the late Dr. Kohmyoji, the Memory Interface Units were meant to be the two groups' personal "Kamen Rider" soldiers, unwaveringly loyal to their masters. Eventually after several dozen tests, the main scientist of the team, Dr. Mikasa Takanashi found that the M.I. units were developing sentience and free will, naturally the heads of the Foundation weren't too pleased with this revelation, and moved in quickly and swiftly to implant obedience chips into each of the robots. Mikasa had opposed this action so thorughly, that they'd fired her, however she'd managed to get one of the M.I. units out with her, removing the obedience chip, and implanting a device that, while it would take time, would provide true autonomy, The GEMINI circuit, essentially a conciseness. Mikasa started to raise the EMI unit, but barely 6 months in hiding and the Foundation had found her again. The Foundation had grunts break into their house, panicked, Mikasa handed EMI the Eternal Gaia Memory, and the keys to the Eternaboilder motorcycle, telling her to run, naturally EMI had refused, not wanting to leave her Mother to die...before a grunt advanced into the room and shot Mikasa's chest with an SMG. Seeing her caretaker die in front of her stirred anger and fear in EMI's mind, transforming into Eternal, for the first time under her own will, EMI cleared the grunts out of the house with several deadly punches. EMI buried Mikasa in the backyard, before packing a few clothes and leaving on the Eternaboilder. Still being pursued by Foundation X, she came upon a rift, figuring it her best chance to escape them. She eventually arrived in the world of Rigel Prima when going through a rift, but she's been since approached and chased by Foundation X Kaijin and even the scientists who made her. Eventually she went to the manor, at first deciding to only stay temporarily, but after an event involving the main scientist, Mato Kuroi, and Saya Souma (Then Saya Tsuki), Emi had no more reason to fear Foundation X, and moved in. EMI was present for several of the Millenium attacks and participated in the rescue of Grell Sutcliff and Rip Van Winkle from Millenium's headquarters, although she wasn't the most capable of fighting or helping at the time, finding things she had done only made things worse. After meeting Volker Voss, EMI discovered a strange side effect the Gaia memories were having on her, as she started gaining Organic materials. When Tsubaki Yayoi attacked the Manor under the command of Lord Zedd, EMI was part of the group who retaliated to her attacks, at least until Azrael arrived, curb stomping EMI and the rest of the group present, before taking Tsubaki back to their base. Over the year of 2015, Emi's siblings, the other Memory interface units, came in groups to try to attack and take her back to the foundation. With the assistance of the Apex Force, Emi defeated each of them, save for SMITE, and they had the malicious programming within them removed, allowing them to live normal lives. Everything changed, however, when Doctor Takanashi came back to life as a Necro-over, with her brain patterns and ambitions altered to fit the foundations nefarious needs. When Doctor Takanashi came to destroy all of the MI units, while equipped with a new rider system, Emi, Saya, and Joel Maravalle attempted to stop her, and perhaps they would have, had Doctor Takanashi's body not been taken control of and reformatted by the AI of the female version of Dr. Tenjuro Banno. Banno successfully scanned CMI's brain and was about to unleash a wave of energy to destroy all of the MI units at once, however, Emi used the Zone memory to channel the entire wave of energy into herself, sacrificing her own life so none of the others would lose their lives. Relationship Guide *Saya Souma - Friend *Mato Kuroi - Friend *Zetta Byte - Friend/crush *Clear - Friend *Volker Voss - Friend *Joel Maravalle - Surrogate "Father" Category:Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Non-human